Individuals are often concerned with the durability, weight, and/or breathability of an article of footwear. This is true for articles of footwear worn for non-performance activities, such as a leisurely stroll, and for performance activities, such as running. Durable footwear will properly function for an extended period of time. Lightweight footwear minimizes the weight an individual has to carry on his or her feet and may be comfortable for an individual. Breathable footwear may increase comfort for an individual by wicking sweat and heat away from an individual's foot.
Proper footwear should be durable, comfortable, and provide other beneficial characteristics for an individual. Therefore, a continuing need exists for innovations in footwear and fabrics used to manufacture the footwear.